User talk:206.172.6.34
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Narnian timeline page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EdmundtheJust (Talk) 18:44, November 21, 2011 Hey there! Well no, I'm not the one who created this site. In fact, I don't know who did, but I'm now basically the one in charge, me and User:EdmundtheJust. In answer to your question about your pages, I'm afraid I deleted them; the reason being that they were unnecessary. People will not be able to find pages answering specifc subjects or questions, which is why WikiNarnia is like an encyclopedia: if someone wants to know more about Aslan and the end of Narnia for instance, they can look at the pages Aslan, Narnia, or The Last Battle. Does that make sense? Also, the pages you created didn't follow the Narnia Wiki Format, which I strongly suggest you read. P.S. It's fine if you maintain your anonymity, but you know you can just create an account with any name you want (doesn't have to be a real name) and you'll be able to edit more pages, and do more. Also communication would be easier, as IP addresses change. I understand but you know I kinda put alot of work into those but seeing that you are incharge(you know what i mean) it is ok. please send more info on how to read the wikiNarnia format. P.S. do you think that i could get your phone #? just saying. Hey Avan I don't know if I spelled that right but can you reply to my last question. please and thank you. P.S. You can call me Robert Green that's my real name. By Robert Paul Green. *Robert, read this page: WikiNarnia:WikiNarnia Format. It tells you everything you need to know. ~Arvan Hey do you know if I could have your phone# please? and thanks for the format I will read it carefully. By Robert Paul Green:) Im sorry that I might be bothering you with all my question's sorry am I? It's just I like to have info about site's. By Robert Paul Green what happenned Hey do you think I could talk to Edmund the just. By Robert Paul Green *Edmundthejust is on less than me, but you could leave him a message. ~Arvan Hey Aryvan why did you block me out? im so sorry if i bugged you:( can i still talk to you once a day? please? by Robert Green Hey I know im anoying but please just talk to me. You where the only nice person i knew please talk to me. Im so so so sorry about bugging you:( 22:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) by Robert Green *Only nice person? I'm practically THE only person! :) I don't recall blocking you, but it's hard to know because you're identified by a number, not a name (because you don't have an account). If I blocked you, it was probably because you were creating pages that were unnecessary and I couldn't communicate with you to ask you to stop. The block was certainly not permanent. Seriously, though, check out that wiki format page, it'll explain exactly what to do here. If you follow that method, you won't have to worry about anything. ~Arvan Hullo Hullo. Was there something you wanted to ask me?